Nickcedes A love story
by BigBlondeAndBeautiful
Summary: Nick is new to Mckinley high. He decides to join the glee club and meets this girl Mercedes. He falls for her but she doesnt like him because she is worried about losing all her solos due to his talent. Will she fall for nick or will she keep her solos?
1. Chapter 1

The halls of Mckinley were starting to die down when Mercedes heard a walk that almost resembled a stomp, thinking it was the gigantic Finn Hudson coming to congragulate her on her solo today in Glee club she said aloud, "I'm pretty good huh Hudson?".

"Pardon me?" an unfamilliar voice spoke towards her, Mercedes froze and turned her head. A tall, muscular brunette was staring at her with gleaming eyes and a smirk on his face.  
>"Oh..." she paused, "I...uh thought you were someone else" She smiled, and made a mental not to herself to not act on intuition ever again.<br>The boy laughed, "Well...your boyfriend is one lucky boy then" he said and winked at her, as he walked away Mercedes shook her head at herself and silently laughed that the new guy thought Finn was her boyfriend.  
>She slammed her locker and turned to her left, the boy was still standing there,<br>"Do you need some help?" she asked, accidentally sounding harsh.  
>The boy turned to her, "Uhm yes actually, can you tell me where the Glee Club practice is?"<br>She lifted and eyebrow, "You sing?"  
>"Quite well actully" he said Matter of factly.<br>Meredes gave him a look, she did not like this guy he had male rachel berry writen all over him. "This way" she said, walking past him.

'_Hes going to go and steal all of the solo's now..' _ Mercedes thought to herself. She carefully side glanced at him. The way he was walking made him look arrogent or like he was trying to have swag, yet he had a smile on his face like he _knew _ she was watching him, Mercedes scoffed and turned towards the choir room door.  
>"Thank you for showing me here" the boy said.<br>she snorted, "Yea no problem" and walked a head of him into the room. Mr. Shue was standing infront of the white board and was writing that Mercedes couldn't make out because of how is body was blocking the way. Rachel was sitting beside Finn talking to Kurt who looked like he would rather be somewhere else – then again so did Finn who was spacing out. Quinn was talking to Santana and Brittney who were holding hands. And then there was Tina and Mike sitting in the corner cooing into each others ears. Merecedes sat beside Artie who was bobbing his head to what sounded like Bob Marley.

"Class, we have a new student" said, intterupting everyones train of thought and speech. The teacher put his hand on the boy's shoulder and looked to the class. Mercedes heard Santana behind her say something about sprinkles and breadcrumbs.  
>"This is Nick Mitchell" Mr. Shue paused, "And he'll be joining the new directions!" the teacher smiled while Nick just looked around .<p>

Mercedes was not impressed, at all. This kid had broadway written all over him, and she as not down with _another_ broadway freak in the club, Rachel was handfull enough.

"But doesn't he have to audition?" Finn piped up, looking at Nick with begruding eyes.  
>"Yea" Mercedes added.<br>Mr. Shue laughed and nodded, "Yes Finn and Mercedes he does, and kind of alread has in my office but" he looked at Nick, "Would you like to appease Mr. Hudson and Miss. Jones?"  
>Nick nodded and winked at mercedes while motioning towards Finn, both Finn, Rachel and Mercedes looked at him.<p>

"Okay so, I guess I'll sing something by my favourite artist Steve Wonder, Superstitious."

Very superstitious, writing's on the wall,  
>Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall,<br>Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass  
>Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past.<p>

oo When you believe in things that you don't understand,  
>Then you suffer,<br>Superstition ain't the way

Very superstitious, wash your face and hands,  
>Rid me of the problem, do all that you can,<br>Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong,  
>You don't wanna save me, sad is my song.<p>

When you believe in things that you don't understand,  
>Then you suffer,<br>Superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh.

Very superstitious, nothin' more to say,  
>Very superstitious, the devil's on his way,<br>Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass,  
>Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past<p>

When you believe in things that you don't understand,  
>Then you suffer,<br>Superstition ain't the way, no, no, no  
>shut up!<p>

By the end of his song Santana and Brittany were dancing in thier seats and Artie was doing his "Preacher" hands. Still though Mercedes wasnt happy. He had done well, which was what annoyed her and what scared her.  
>"Wow Nick that was awesome, Better than you singing The Who in my office!" said,<br>Mercedes turned around when she heard Puck speak up, "Dude that was awesome come sit your white ass down beside the Puckster and his girl" He said while motioning towards the seat next to him.  
>glared at him.<br>"Well Nick I have to admit, that I'm a little glad you came because guess what guys!" said, almost a little _too _enthusiastically.  
>"Duets!" Rachel said, from accross the room.<br>"Yes!" Mr. Shue said pointing to her. "And since Nick sounds like hes got a lot of soul in his voice" The teacher paused.

_'oh hell naw, you are not putting him with me' _Mercedes thought while crossing her arms over her chest.  
>"Mercedes, you and Nick will be together" Mr. Shue said.<p>

She rolled her eyes and sighed , Nick on the other hand grinned and said,  
>"This should be fun".<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh great, hes enthusiatic! Mercedes thought as she took a deep breath trying not to look rude to him. Mr. Shue was still lecturing everyone about what the meaning of duets was, what they should see in a duet and he started pairing everyone else together. Everyone excitedly got together with their partners once had finished.

Nick turned to me with a smile on his face. What is there to smile about! Stealing all my solos?

"So what song should we sing together? Got any ideas?" He spoke like hes known me his entire life. I dont like it.

"I dont have a clue Shirly temple. What do you think?" He looked a little offended for a minute there but snapped out of it.

"What about a broadway tune?" He half smiled. It was kind of cute but at the same time it made my stomach twist.

"Oh great! All we need is another Rachel Berry Broadway star!" I spoke than turned my head a bit. He raised his eyebrows.

"Who is Rachel Berry? and by the way have I done anything to offend you in any way because if I have I'm sorry!" He looked and sounded sincere. She felt bad for how she is acting.

"Rachel Berry is the Broadway Queen of the glee club. Its always about her. All the solos go to her and whenever there is a chance for someone else to get a solo she always finds a way to steal it and now you are going to do the same thing. Than I will never get a solo again!" Mercedes crossed her arms and looked down. Starting to feel depressed that the time she finally gets a solo she might have it stolen again by the new guy.

"Im sorry. I promise not to steal any solos from you. I never steal anything actually. Im fair to everyone! If you really don't want to be my partner Im sure we can work something out with . I just really hope you could give me a chance." Nick pleaded with Mercedes making her feel more bad about the way he was acting. There was something sweet about him. No no no! Mercedes couldnt fall for it. For her all guys were liars and they do anything to get their own way with things. Mr. Shue interrupted everyone to tell them its time to go. 4:30 already? wow Mercedes thought it would never come. Mercedes started packing her things and getting up to leave.

"Sorry but I got to go." Mercedes stood up and grabbed her purse and went to her locker. She didnt realize that Nick followed her. She was grabbing all her bags, struggling to get everything in one of her hands to carry home. She had her book bag and her binder with her science project and her jacket to bring home. She lived around the block from the school so it wasnt too far of a walk. She turned and Nick was standing right there leaning against the locker. Oh great him again? Mercedes thought.

"Got a big load there! May I help you carry your stuff home to save you from having to struggle. Its the least I can do! Maybe we can talk about song choices on the way! Get a head start. We can beat that Rachel berry girl you know!" Nick playfully smiled and stepped closer looking around for something easy to reach to help carry. He's a gentlemen. Mercedes thought. It kind of impressed her. She did need help with her things, and she did like the sound of beating Rachel at the duets.

"Really! Thank you so much! I live right around the corner from here so it wont be too far of a walk!" Mercedes smiled at him. She still had a bit of a dislike for him unsure if he was lying to her about not taking her solos off of her.

"How about Ive had the time of my life?" Nick says as we almost arrive at home.

"That song has been used so many times!" Mercedes looks forward to see any sight of her house. Nick continued to name songs until they reached her front door.

"Soo im home now! Thank you for helping me carry my stuff! I really appreciate it!" Mercedes smiled a bit but still wasnt too fussy over Nick yet.

"How about we meet up in the morning to discuss more song ideas?" Nick asked and smiled. There was no way Mercedes was going to go to school extra early to work with him.

"Sorry I dont think I can make it!" Mercedes lied. Nick looked a bit dissapointed.

"Oh okay than! Well nice meeting you!" Nick smiled as he walked off and waved.

"Nice meeting you too!" Mercedes said hesitantly and she walked inside her house.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day in Glee Club rehursal Mercedes sat waiting for the 'Late Nick Mitchell' as she would now call him. Last night he has been kind and curteous with offering to help her bring her things home, but it had annoyed her, usually while walking home she would blast her iPod and drown out the day's worries with the music she listened to. Yesterday obviously that hadn't happened.  
>"Hey Mercedes!" she heard Nick say.<br>Her head quickly snapped to the direction that his voice came from, Nick had a huge smile on his face and wavved to her a little to happily.  
>"Nick" she said, trying to hide a smirk at his wave.<br>He paused for a second where he was standing and then sat down beside her. "Have you thought of any songs for us to sing?" he asked, putting his bag on the floor underneath his chair.  
>Mercedes thought for a second – trying to remember what song she had selected. "I was thinking we could maybe to Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5?" she said holing onto the sides of her seat.<br>She could see Nick thinking, "I've never heard it" he confessed.  
>Mercedes' jaw dropped,"You haven't!" she paused taking out her iPod and selecting the song. "Here" –she said handing him the head phones. Nick put them in hastilly, not wanting to miss the song.<br>Mercedes watched as his head bobbed and his lips puckered, a sign he was enjoying the song until he suddenly put his elbow on his knee and rested his head in his hand. He looked as though he was thoroughly listening to the song now.  
>"It's good, I like it" he told her, "But.."<br>"But.." Mercedes said, crossing her arms.  
>"Isn't it a little suggestive though?" he asked her,<br>Mercedes laughed, "That's the point its Mick Jagger, we're doing it" she told him taking the head phones from him.  
>Nick smiled, a glimmer appearing in his eyes, "Fine what ever you say" he told her smirking.<p>

Later on in the day while Mercedes was at her locker, she saw Santana come her way, her slut strut going on. '_what does she want_' she thought to herself as she closed her locker.  
>"Hello Santana" she said flatly.<br>She saw the cheerleader do her bitchy smile/nod/ eyeroll. " Look Mercedes, you are hogging that pretty boy, it's time to star sharing" Santana said to her.  
>She gave the cherrio her "What" look, "Santana you can have him if you want him, I don't have any feelings for Nick so go right ahead" she told Santana and started to walk away.<br>"If nothings going on between you, than why does he look at you like hes in love with you?" Santana said, a suggestive tone in her voice.  
>At this Mercedes stopped walking, but decided to not give Santana the attention she was craving, she just kept walking, strait to History.<p>

Her phone buzzed as she entered the classroom, she opened up her cell to see a text from Nick, _'_**Mercedes when do you want to meet?**_'_ , She sighed and put her books on ther desk and started to reply, _'__**Idk Nick you choose, when&where'**_ She thought that was short enough. A second later her cell phone buzzed again. _'_**Auditorium tomorrow night six oclock'**, at this Mercedes shook her head, did he even know if the auditorium was open on a Friday night at six?, '_I guess I'll find out huh…_' .

Friday afternoon Mercedes was a little bit ancy, not that she was looking forward to hanging out with Nick in an auditorium for a few hours rehursing a sexually suggestive song, but the fact that they were the only ones doing a up beet song made her want to make it even better, fiercer – if that was even possible.

She was just about to open the doors to the Auditorum when she heard a familiar voice behind her, "You came early to huh?" – It was Nick, She rolled her eyes and looked at him.  
>He was wearing black skinny jeans with a red plaid button up shirt and dark navy cardigan, he had a iPod docking station in his hands. Mercedes could feel herself smiling and immedietly stopped '<em>Get your head out of the clouds 'cedes hes just a boy who your doing a suggestive duet with!' <em>.  
>"Yea, I'm always early" she told him, crossing her arms.<br>Nick smiled and walked past her and grabbed the door, "So am I, after you" He motioned to the empty auditorum with his head.

"Are you ready to do this?" He asked her, placing the iDock down and putting his iPod in it.  
>Mercedes placed her purse down in the middle of the stage. "Yes, as ready as ever!" she said, moving and standing behind him.<br>"What re you doing?" He asked her.  
>"Look I figured it out, If you sing this while im sitting in the front row, and it comes my part I can get up and you know show off my voice!" she told him, grabbing the Piano bench and sitting on it.<br>"Now move like Jagger" she told him.  
>Nick just rolled his eyes and laughed, and did a weird dance move.<br>"You're never going to stop trying to impress me are you?" she asked him.  
>Nick smirked, a glimer in his eyes . "Never". <p>


End file.
